Failures
by mollikins
Summary: This is a saifuu. A SAIFUU!!!! I've read so many, I thought I'd write one, just for the fun of it. Seifer and Fujin find themselves facing a huge battle...of wits and love. Will they win?? Please R & R!!! Thx!!


FAILURE

**FAILURES**

**Disclaimer: Square owns Seifer and Fujin...and everything else.**

Seifer strode away from the Garden angrily. Finally, he has gathered up the pride and courage to face the Garden once again and guess what?? He gets rejected. Sure, Edea welcomed him with opened arms, but the reactions from Squall and the others were just too much to take. The smirk on Squall's face, the sympathy on Quistis's, and pure rage on everyone else's just about drove him overboard. In fact, they DID drive him overboard, and the next thing they knew there was but air in the place where Seifer was standing.

He whipped out his Hyperion, ran onto the grasslands and began slashing bitebugs. Angrily finishing a weak monster off, he looked for something more challenging to relieve his rage.

"SEIFER!"

"What? Why did you follow me Fujin?"

"SEIFER, RUN. WORRIED."

"Just leave me alone Fujin, I'm trying to train here."

"COME BACK."

"What?? No way!! Me go back and face those geeks, in your dreams!!"

"AFFIRMATIVE. CID, EDEA, ACCEPTED."

"Them accepting me isn't enough Fujin, I need the full Garden's acceptance, and I'm not getting it neither."

"TIME."

"Time isn't going to do anything for me. Fujin, just go back. You and Raijin were welcomed back as if you were part of the family the whole time."

"NEGATIVE. OUTCASTS BEGINNING," she pointed at herself.

"You guys were outcasts?"

She nodded.

"But everyone loves you now."

"TIME."

"Well, that's good for you, but I'm not going back."

Her heart falling slightly, she pulled his arm towards the Garden.

"PLEASE," she said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Fujin..." and he pulled himself out of his grasp and ran towards the forests. 

"SEIFER!" Fujin followed, running with all her strength.

"Go back Fujin, don't follow!"

"CAUTION!"

"What?" and Seifer leapt back just in time as a huge tail whipped towards him. Slightly out-of-breath, Seifer looked up, to see a high level T-Rexaur towering above him.

"Ah...haha! I can take care of this!"

Seifer dragged his Hyperion along the ground, then swung it up to slice at the monsters jaw. The T-Rex roared, and clawed at Seifer, missing him only by inches. Seifer stabbed his blade through the tough exterior into the claws and held it there, but the Rex swung him back, his damages were next to nothing. 

As Seifer lay there dazed, and saw the monster rearing back for a tail-slash. He closed his eyes, as hopes for survival disappeared into thin air...but the deadly slash never came. What did come, however, was a hard push to his side, a scream of "SAI!", then the horrible sound of T-Rexaur skin colliding with human flesh. Seifer hurriedly opened his eyes, and saw the crumpled figure of Fujin lying where he was a moment ago, and the T-Rexaur slumped nearby, knocked out by Fujin's powerful limit break.

"Fujin!" he stumbled over to her side, and felt her weak, fluttering pulse.

"Oh HYNE!!" he searched his measly items and magic lists for a healer, but all he found were two potions, of which he poured into her. The effects cured up her minor bruises, but she still stayed unconscious.

Lifting her up into his arms he ran towards the Garden, his feet dragging with the injuries he had, as memories flowed through his mind...

*flashback*

"Seifer, no, you can't go to the Training Centre until you are valid of age."

"Aaa...c'mon Fujin. I've finally got my Hyperion. I've gotta test it out!!"

"No Seifer, you'd get hurt," Fujin said, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah Seifer, it's dangerous in there, ya know?" commented Raijin.

"Are we a posse or not?? C'mon, with three of us, we're gonna beat the crap out of the monsters in there!" an excited 14 year old Seifer exclaimed as he ran into the training centre. Sighing, Raijin and Fujin can't do anything but follow.

In there, they faced very low levelled grats, and after a while, all three of them began to get bored and ventured further into the lands. A large roar suddenly snapped them around to see a T-Rexaur towering above them. Seifer stepped out triumphantly.

"Yes, finally something worth fighting against."

"Seifer, do you think it's wise? I've heard T-Rexaurs are really hard."

"Arr...don't worry, Fuj, it's gonna be fine with me," he stepped forwards, "C'mon, show me what ya got!!"

The T-rexaur growled and head-butted Seifer, who dodged it's attack, and swung his gunblade at the monster, who felt nothing from his weak slash. Backing away, Seifer felt fear overtake his body, as the monster raised a claw to swipe at him. But instead of feeling pain slash across his face, Seifer felt himself pushed to the side and a scream pierced out. He turned around to see Fujin cowering at the monster's feet, blood leaked out between her fingers, which was covering her left eye. Seifer felt as if a rock had formed in his stomach.

"Sleep!" he heard Raijin distantly yell, and crawled over to where Fujin sat, and she collapsed into his arms. Weakly, he lifted her up, and ran out of the training centre towards the infirmary.

And after that horrid day, Fujin lost her left eye, and spoke in one-word sentences ever since. Seifer had never managed to forgive himself.

*Flashback end*

Seifer ran through the entrance to the Garden towards the infirmary, his mind clouded with fear and guilt, just like it was 5 years ago. Students stayed out of his way when they spotted the dishevelled Seifer dashing through the Garden with a weak Fujin in his arms.

Seifer ran into the small clean office, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"KADOWAKI!! KADOWAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doctor Kadowaki hurried out, and paled at the sight of Fujin unconscious.

"Place her on this bed. Hurry! And tell me what happened."

"We...were, attacked...by T-Rexaur..."

"Ok, Seifer, please wait outside, I can't have you in here while I try to save her."

Seifer obediently backed out, his eyes never leaving Fujin's limp form. He sat in a chair in the waiting room, and placed his head into his hands.

"Hey, Seifer, you okay, ya know?"

Seifer looked up to see Raijin staring sadly at him.

"Yeh..."

"I heard from some students that Fujin got hurt. Is it true, ya know?"

"Yeh..." and Seifer blabbered out the whole story, from beginning to end, ending in a, "It's all my fault."

"Hey man, don't blame yourself. Fujin wouldn't want you to do that, ya know?"

"But the only reason that made me come back was Fujin...the only person that kept me alive the whole time was Fujin...I've had feelings for her the whole time but I never had the courage to tell her...and now I might not even have the chance too..."

Raijin was at a lost for words, and the only thing he could do was place a large dark hand on Seifer's shoulders.

After what seemed like eternity, Dr Kadowaki finally stepped out, looking worn out and tired. Seifer leapt to his feet.

"She's awake now, but I don't know for how long. All I know is that if she gets through tonight then she's going to be alright, but whether she can get through tonight...I really don't know..."

Seifer felt his hopes rise, there was still a chance.

"Can I go and see her?"

"Yeh," Seifer wooshed past her into the room, and a very stricken Raijin tried to follow, but was stopped by a hand from Dr Kadowaki, "I'd think they need some time alone."

Raijin nodded...and looked longingly towards the doorway.

Inside, Seifer felt his heart thud at the sight of Fujin in this state, pale with IV tubes and life support strapped onto her.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Sitting down beside her he lifted her limp hands into his.

"Fujin..."

Her eyelid fluttered open, and a tear leaked out of her eye.

"Shhh...it's gonna be alright, Fuj," more tears leaked out, and Seifer wiped them away with a shaking thumb.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

She stretched her neck, then collapsed weakly, swallowing.

"You wanna talk?"

She nodded, and he removed her oxygen mask. [**AN: **This scene was very very slightly adapted from the show Healing Hands II. VERY slightly, but I thought credit should still be given]

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"I..."she rasped weakly, "...I...want-t...you to...promise...me.." she stopped for a breath.

"Promise you?"

"Promise...m-me...that you'd...you'd...bec-come...a...SeeD..."

Seifer felt his throat tighten, and tear threatened to fall.

"...for...me..."

The tears fell.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. The continuous sound rang in Seifer's ears.

"F-Fujin!! No Fujin!! You can't go!!" Seifer lifted her up and shook her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake, but to no avail.

"I-I love you, Fujin."

Exhausted, Seifer let the tears flood his cheeks, as he lifted her up tenderly, bringing her pale face closer to his.

"I promise, Fuj..." and he placed his warm lips onto her cold ones, and sealed the promise with a last kiss.

**AN: **Yeah, well, that was my very first attempt at a romance, and I wanted it to be Seifer and Fujin coz they make such a wonderful pair. Yeah, I hope you'll all give me some reviews, and be a responsible reader, dammit!! ^_^


End file.
